<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and For Always by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774113">Forever and For Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Fluff, Go brush your teeth, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, If you have a toothache after this, It was the man in the chicken costume!, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it wasn't me, literally tooth-rotting fluff, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always.</p><p>We will be together all of our days.</p><p>Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face... Always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and For Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is fluff. That is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In your arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can still feel the way you want me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the way you hold me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian lay in bed with his lover, his boyfriend. The light of the early morning was soft and warm as it spread over the duvet, warming their bodies. The blond's head was resting on the pillow as he watched Mumbo sleep. The man seemed so sweet when he slept, so relaxed. All the tension and worry that normally creased the Redstoner's face was gone, wiped clean with the bliss of slumber. Grian reached out and gently carded his hands through Mumbo's hair, the raven hair was so soft to touch, it had a slight curl in it, but nowhere near how curly his own hair was. Mumbo whimpered slightly in his sleep and shifted, a soft grin spread over grian's face, his fingers still tangling themselves in the silky black locks atop Mumbo's head. Grian's heart fluttered and ached with adoration of the taller man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can still hear the words that you whispered when you told me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian watched Mumbo lovingly as he trailed his fingers through the man's hair, he began to sing. It was a song he'd heard not too long ago while he'd been working on one of his projects. A simple but lovable song. Grian's voice was soft and barely above a whisper so he didn't wake the other man. He sang for his love for him, and he felt himself smile when Mumbo buried his face further into the pillow, wrapping an arm around Grian's middle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can stay right here forever in your arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian sang for the man, he sang for the love he felt deep within his bones. He let the deep emotions that clung to every string of muscle pour out and wash over the sleeping man. His eyes were glassy with tears as he sang his almost lullaby. He painted a melodic picture of the two, the relationship that they shared, the companionship, the everything that they were to each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sang for when they first met, his words dancing around their younger selves, both awkward and blushing messes as they paved the way to their friendship. Nothing was too much for the pair, anything Grian had needed, Mumbo was there. His cinnamon role, his ecstasy. Grian seemed to always be half drunk with the pure emotions he had for the man, they were so strong, like a freshly fermented apple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And there ain't no way </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there ain't no how I'll never see that day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian's words wrapped rings around their first kiss, the anxiety he had felt when he'd confronted Mumbo for ignoring him, the soft touch of silky lips against his own, the wetness of Mumbo's tongue and the vibrations of his little moan as they delved deep into each other, releasing trapped feelings that had been curdling around within them, ready to burst from their chests. He needed him, needed Mumbo in every way that was possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo's pure excitement for his Redstone was always a highlight in Grian's life, the moustached man's eyes lit up every time and he could almost levitate, even without elytra equip. Grian wished he had a camera to snap a picture of Mumbo's different facial expressions, so he could categorise and organise them neatly. However, he had to make do with his mental memory bank, with each new note in his singing, he thought of Mumbo, pictured his smiling face, his beautiful green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We will be together all of our days.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Mumbo had proposed to Grian, he could barely believe it, he could have slapped him. He had just finished end busting with Iskall and had fallen down into the void and then out of the world. It had taken him longer to wake up that time, no matter how Grian had shook his unconscious body, or cried into his chest, Mumbo hadn't awoken until several days after the accident. His first words to Grian had been, "Marry Me?" The blond grinned around the words he was singing, his eyes glossed over with nostalgic memories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face. Always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In your heart, I can still feel every beat for every time you kiss me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered one bonfire night, Mumbo had a ritual when it came to the British holiday. They'd have hotdogs for dinner before they lit fireworks in the back yard and watched them while munching on either popcorn or crisps. Grian's chuckled punctured through his singing as he thought of their most recent bonfire night, Mumbo had set the largest firework that they could buy off and just as he walked away, the hem of his trouser leg had caught the rocket. The next five minutes consisted of Mumbo panicked screaming as the rocket first beautiful rainbow colours around the garden as Mumbo sprinted to get away. Grian would have helped, he swore it, but he could barely move from his seat as he was laughing so hard. Mumbo had always been his adorable spoon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when we're apart I know how much you miss me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian's heart swelled with each new word he sang of the beautiful song. His mind cast back to when Mumbo had to leave on a trip with Iskall and Ren, the three musketeers Grian had called them. He could barely remember what the trip was for, it was overshadowed by the ache he had felt in his chest, his bones felt like they were stinging and they weren't sated until Mumbo was back by his side, cuddling together in their warm bed. That was a good night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can feel your love for me in your heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There ain't no way that I'm letting you go now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There ain't no how I'll never see that day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will be together all of our days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face... Always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can still see the look of the one who really loves me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can still see love for me in your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there ain't no way that I'm letting you go now, and there ain't no how I'm never gonna see that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will be together all of our days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm keeping you forever and for always.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian continued the song uninterrupted, his memories flashing through his mind like a multicoloured spinner. Images flashed and a smile stretched across his face, Mumbo's best moments, his worst and his sweetest all came together. A patchwork of a life they'd shared together. The love he had nurtured with the other man, something he cherished. His sweet singing came to a soft end and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Mumbo's nose. </p><p> </p><p>The man stirred to wakefulness then, his nose scrunched up adorably. He watched Grian through hooded eyes. "Morning love." He muttered. </p><p>"Morning, were you dreaming?" Grian asked.</p><p>"Mhm." Mumbo hummed. "I was dreaming about us and everything we've been through. I love you, Grian." Mumbo pulled the man closer to himself and kissed his cheek. "I'm keeping you." He stated. "Forever and for always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed this one. The song featured is one of my all-time favourites, it's super fluffy and sweet and I adore it.<br/>Forever and For Always by Shania Twain. </p><p>If you guys enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or commenting :D It's super appreciated :D</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612478">Forever and For Always - A Different Take On The Song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98">EvanHarr98</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>